


Glastonbury Festival

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Musician RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Concerts, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Festivals, Glastonbury Festival 2011, Kissing, Out of Character, Overweight, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, festival sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc0feb83a4725b0e53827b7f0fefbd62/8932c6d136d6269f-38/s500x750/582d458e40eebe37a6e5cd06460c9467e3de8959.jpgPLAYLIST:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gPzjhqIZVWYA0CrdgaqWI?si=Tjv60p3pTyy0qM8BR7YAsg





	Glastonbury Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
Thank you for reading my work ♥  
  
side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!  
AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc0feb83a4725b0e53827b7f0fefbd62/8932c6d136d6269f-38/s500x750/582d458e40eebe37a6e5cd06460c9467e3de8959.jpg  
PLAYLIST:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0gPzjhqIZVWYA0CrdgaqWI?si=Tjv60p3pTyy0qM8BR7YAsg

It was so stupid. Because who goes to the Glastonbury Festival on their own? You…  
In everyday life, having only online friends made you feel like your social life was alright but when you felt like trying out the festival it hit you that you couldn’t ask friends living miles away with actual jobs and private life, most of them with a partner or even children already, to join you. Nope. You’ve looked down from the hill then up at the cloudy sky. ‘Perfect’. At least you were prepared and were in a pair of rain boots. Apart from the backpack you had a lately bought Quechua tent on one of your shoulder.  
“I’ll just get as wasted as possible to get rid of my depression at least for a few days.” You’ve muttered under your nose before you began to look for a free spot for your tent as some raindrops already fell down on you.  
Once the tent was set up you just sat in there, smoking as you waited for the rain to stop pouring. Shit, so many people….you should have bought some flag so you could distinguish your tent and find it. Later on you’ve spent a good amount of your pocket money which you brought for the festival on alcohol, you weren’t wasted like you couldn’t walk but you were definitely light headed, and you felt how your eyelids became heavier but as a nearby concert started for the loud bass you kind of got yourself together. You remained at the back and listened to God knows what band, even in a drunk state you felt uncomfortable and stupid for dancing on your own while around you everyone had their boyfriend, girlfriend or friends around them. As you began to feel dizzy anyway, you’ve squeezed yourself past the gathered crowd on the back then boom…the maze of all the fucking identical tents, with a few exceptions. It was somewhere higher towards the hill’s top but you had no clue which way. You’ve stumbled up, while you did your best so you’d not fall flat onto the muddy ground, but thankfully at least that didn’t happen. You’ve looked around and you must have seemed pretty lost cause someone asked or rather shouted (due to the loud music) whether you were okay. “Uhum…trying to find my tent.” You’ve said without seeing the man who’s spoken to you but you’ve smiled up as the stranger stepped front of you. “Oh God, you’re handsome…are you here with someone?” You'd have never said something like that sober to a stranger, but you couldn't help it with the alcohol in your system. 

He’s snickered and smiled at you. “With a few friends. You?”

“I’m here on my own…yup Miss Looser here…shit…” You’ve rubbed your forehead and whispered to yourself. “What the fuck am I talking about…?” You just felt the flower tiara on your head and thought you couldn't look any more ridiculous than you already did. 

“Want me to go along with you on this quest?”

“Quest?”

“On finding your tent.” You laughed up, maybe a bit too loudly, but gosh he was funny and with the alcohol in your system you maybe reacted with a bit too hysteric of a laughter but he still kept his cute smile, so apparently it didn’t bother him.

“It might take us till dawn, because I have no idea…” You’ve sighed and looked around like a worried parent in hopes of spotting their children in a huge crowd, but no luck, no sign of your tent. Moreover it was rather dark around you. At least you had your phone, ID and money with you. “I have no idea where I’ve set it up, but please don’t go you’re like the first person who even noticed me here so far…sorry this probably sounded odd…I promise I’m not a psycho…I may have some issues but who doesn’t right?” Wow! He laughed. It meant good right? Jesus, he was fucking adorable! You prayed that he won’t just disappear or that you weren’t hallucinating it all cause of some unnoticed drug which was poured into your drinks.

“Would my tent do for now? We could just sit down a bit and listen to the music. I have some booze there.” You’ve nodded in quite a disbelief how nice he was and you only had to take a few steps till you reached to his tent. After he’s unzipped it, you’ve sat down relieved and leaned back as you rested your palms behind you. 

“Thank you. I’m Y/N by the way….you?” 

“Fergus. My friends are down at the concert.”

“It’s my lucky night that you were here.” You’ve hugged your legs to yourself as you rested your head on your knees and held your eyes on him. “You mentioned you have some booze…can we have some?”

“Oh, yes, but first you have to drink a few sips from this.” You’ve followed him with your eyes as he’s picked up a still water bottle and opened it up before he’s handled it to you. You were in an awe but eventually you’ve taken a few big gulps from the water which felt nice, and actually your dizziness was about to stop as well. 

“Thank you…I’m starting to doubt whether you’re real…can I?” You’ve raised an eyebrow then once he’s nodded, trying to maintain a serious look you’ve gently touched his hand. He was real, and the both of you have just snickered about it. “I might keep drinking this…if you don’t mind.” You’ve said and sipped more from the water. He’s shook his head then opened a beer for himself. You’ve taken your boots off and placed it front of his tent cause you didn’t want to make a mess of his tent as you’ve sat down with crossed legs. 

“So---are you having fun? Any band you came to see?” He’s been already halfway done with his beer, gosh, he was better with drinks than you!

You’ve lit a cigarette and handled him one too as he asked for one then lit it for yourselves. “Yes, especially now. But no, I just came for the Festival itself.” You’ve drank once more from the water then handled the bottle back to him and inhaled down the smoke. “Can I say something? And it’s totally not the alcohol making me say this, but you look hot with your glasses.” You’ve watched as he put down the empty bottle of beer then has leaned in closer to you, he’s opened his mouth, maybe to ask whether it was okay to kiss you or probably something else but you never found out what was he about to say cause you’ve kissed him. You feared that he'll be disgusted and will just yell at you to fuck off, but the alcohol gave you some braveness even if your fearful thoughts have remained. You tasted the smoke mixed with beer and something stronger as he pushed his tongue inside your mouth. He’s returned the kiss, then he’s pulled back for the time to put out his cigarette which you copied then he’s crawled on top of you. You’ve scooted farther inside his tent what he’s zipped in then has taken his blue T-shirt off in a rush. You were a bit anxious to undress front of him when he looked so good, moreover you were so speechless that he actually wanted you. You couldn't believe it. You’ve reached out and stroked his hairy chest then the line of his pubic hair starting from the bottom of his stomach. 

“Are you okay with this?”

“I’m more than okay, you can do whatever you want to do to me, handsome.” You’ve reached out to stroke his stubbly cheek while he’s taken off your clothes leaving you in no more than your panties and bras. The only source of light was his phone’s torch, but you were glad that he turned it on cause you could see him that way. 

“You have a beautiful body…I will fuck you so good.” Oh yes. God, he knew just the right words. No one called your body beautiful before and somehow it sounded as if he said it honestly, even if you could hear from his voice tone that he was tipsy as well. “I love your curves.” Curves? Well, you were aware you had way more than just curves on you, but he was so sweet, and his words certainly helped on your self-consciousness. He’s eventually pushed down his boxer and you’ve felt how your clit throbbed from that view. “You like it?” You’ve nodded and has parted your legs for him once you’ve taken off your panties. You watched as he carefully bit the edge of the condom’s wrapping before he’s rolled it onto his long erection. You’ve moaned up loud as he’s thrust his cock up inside you, not as if being loud would have mattered in that noise so the both of you could be as vocal as possible. You’ve wrapped your legs around his torso and let him tear your bras off. “They’re so big.” You’ve smiled and deeply blushed as he’s held onto your breasts but of course they were bigger than to fit inside his palms, for once it didn’t bother you that your bra size was bigger than what was considered average or trendy. You’ve kept moaning at how good his cock felt inside you. He’s kissed your lips and began to rut inside you faster.

“Ah…I’m coming…shit…” You’ve squeezed your eyes down as you’ve orgasmed and held tightly onto him. 

“Get on top of me.”

“What?” You were still panting but looked a bit uncertainly at him. “Are you sure?” It wasn’t that he was skinny, his upper arms were actually nicely worked out, even though all together he was slim but you doubted this was a good idea. However, as he pulled out of you, you’ve eventually pushed yourself up then positioned yourself above his cock, then slowly you’ve sat onto his lap while you rested your palms next to his head. “Is this okay? If I’m getting too heavy for you…”

“Sshh you’re perfect.” No. You weren’t but, Jesus he knew what to say to make you feel better about yourself. You’ve began to ride on his cock and you’ve felt your heart beating faster as he began to thrust up inside you while he kept massaging and grabbing onto your breasts. He seemed to be loving this just as much as you did. You’ve lowered down and licked his chest, his nipples while you were riding on his hardness. You’ve leaned down on your lower arm and smirked how he loved the way your breasts were slamming into his face with every single thrust. A few more quick push and he came. Even though he didn’t come inside you, you loved the feeling how his cock felt even bigger inside you and how it throbbed against your pussy walls. You’ve pushed yourself up a bit to kiss him, then once you’ve held onto the base of the condom you’ve gotten off him and let him take care of the used condom. You’ve snuggled beside him and made out with him. The bass became loud enough that you felt like you were right next to the speakers, probably that’s why you didn’t hear what the handsome guy next to you just said. “Do you wanna dance?”

“Me? Uh…I…”

“Everyone is either drunk or high, no one cares how good or bad you dance.” You’ve sat up and warmth spread along your chest as he’s hugged you from behind and pressed a few kisses along your neck. 

\-----------------

You couldn’t remember how long you were dancing with him at the concert but you’ve smiled up wide once you’ve opened your eyes, he was there sleeping next to you. You’ve reached out and gently stroked his cheek, then his brunette locks. You’ve carefully wiped his long fringe aside and has pressed a kiss onto his lips. It’d have been kinda creepy to just stare at him while he was asleep, so you’ve left the tent as soundless as possible and watched the sunrise while you smoked a cigarette.  
After he’s introduced his friends you’ve eventually headed off to your quest and in an hour or so you finally found your tent with him. You didn’t have your hopes up high; he was extremely good looking and you knew that you didn’t look good. However, he’s surprised you when he’s asked for your number then has texted you so you could save his number too. 

“Even if we won’t meet again…I just want to thank you about last night, it’s the best thing that has happened to me so far….in my whole life actually.” You’ve nervously looked at him, now without the alcohol you weren’t that open and you felt anxious about dozens of things, especially since he was so good looking. 

“Unless you don’t want to meet…I want to…” He’s furrowed his brows a bit confused then leaned in to kiss you once he’s cupped your cheek. “That’s why I asked for your number, though maybe I was too subtle?” You’ve smiled while your cheek turned all red, and now shit, he was able to see your blush. 

“I…um…gosh forget what I said. I’d love to meet you again. It’d be nice.” You closed your eyes down as he leaned down and kissed you longer now, his arms wrapped around you and you’ve stroked his cheek then you ran your fingers along his silky hair. If someone would have said this will happen to you at the Festival you’d have laughed and told them off, but here he was the most handsome guy on the whole festival and he was making out with you, holding you in his arms. You’ve almost forgotten or never even felt like as if someone ever cared about you nor wanted you, but you felt both right then. He’s left as his friends called him but no one could have taken those precious hours from you, what you’ve spent with him. Even if he wasn’t there with you, you were smiling and maybe for the first time in your life you felt true happiness flowing through your body. How underappreciated it was to be accepted but it meant the world to you that someone thought you were beautiful and someone who wanted to meet you again. 

\-----------------

On the following days you met him and joined him and his friends a couple of times but you didn’t mean to be too clingy so you gave him space, after all he didn’t owe you anything and even though he was sweet you still felt self-conscious front of his friends, especially front of a female member. It wasn’t her fault but you couldn’t help but feel super anxious in the company of a thin woman, no matter how stupid it was. But the times you’ve spent with him were beautiful and once you were standing in the long queue to leave you left with the best memories you could have ever wished for. You didn’t know whether he’ll call you again or not but either way those three days were like you were in heaven. 

You didn’t have money for a cab or any other transfer to the airport so you walked till you reached to the highway and began to hitchhike. You were never afraid of such; you didn’t think any ‘bad’ people would be interested in you. But then again you feared whether anyone would stop, maybe an old couple would, you didn’t know, but you hoped someone would. It’d have taken quite a long time to walk down to London, maybe two days or more. You’ve shivered once you heard loud honking and raised an eyebrow as a van has slowed down and pulled over. When Fergus has waved from the open back window you couldn’t believe for the coincidence and your luck. You thanked James and once you’ve said hi to the others you’ve sat down at the back, far right of the van next to Fergus. You blushed hard as he’s kissed you deeply. 

“I missed you.” You’ve whispered and smiled as he’s said it back quietly before he’s kissed you again. It was early and him just like you had very few hours of sleep at the festival. You noticed how sleepy he seemed and eventually you just laid your head on his shoulder and held onto his arm. They weren’t going towards Heathrow but you didn’t want to go home, since he insisted on you coming with him, because he wanted to show you around Ireland and you’ve said yes. It was all so unbelievable but it was truly happening to you. You’ve glanced at his beautiful face as he was already sleeping. You’ve kissed his lips and once you’ve snuggled to him you’ve slowly fallen asleep too with a soft smile on your face.


End file.
